Garou 2: The Second Wolves
Garou 2: The Second Wolves ''would be a sequel to ''Garou: Mark of the Wolves. ''It would use the same 3D techniques as ''Guilty Gear Xrd ''(in other words, it would be 3D but easily mistakable for 2D.) Characters Returning *Rock Howard (MOTW Attire) *Terry Bogard (MOTW Attire) *Kim Jae Hoon (MOTW Attire) *Kim Dong Hwan (MOTW Attire) *Mai Shiranui (Garou Densetsu Premium Attire) *Tizoc (MOTW Attire) *Khushnood Butt (MOTW Attire) *Kevin Rian (MOTW Attire) *Freeman (MOTW Attire) *Hotaru Futaba (MOTW Attire) *Gato (MOTW Attire) *B. Jenet (MOTW Attire) *Hokutomaru (MOTW Attire) *Mr. Karate II (Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition Attire) *Li Xiangfei (New Attire) *Alfred (Real Bout 2 Attire) *Rick Strowd (Real Bout 2 Attire) *Lao (New Attire) *Billy Kane (Garou Densetsu Premium Attire) New *Jillian "Jilly" Higashi Daughter of Joe Higashi and Lilly Kane. Mixes Billy Kane's Three-Section Staff with Joe Higashi's Muay Thai. *Duck Prince Duck King's son. Whereas Duck King was a loud rap and hip-hop afficiendo, Prince, to his father's disappointment, hates rap and hip-hop and became the guitarist for an alternative rock band. Being a guy interested in military tactics, he took it upon himself to learn the S.C.A.R.S fighting style. *Giant Big Bear/Raiden's son, and a wrestler like him. *Ken Angus A rather depressed individual who seems not to care about anything. Does not use a fighting style, just pure violence. He'd be comparable to K' from ''The King of Fighters. '' *Matt Max Micheal Max's nephew, and a kickboxer who looks down on Micheal for being so weak. *64-Card Pickup Only being known by this name, 64-Card Pickup is a female who uses practical jokes as a fighting style. *Gabreal Leo A guy who uses jailhouse tactics to fight. Known to strike while his enemy is ducking. Known as the "Yamazaki of the 21st Century." *Daniel Bogard Andy and Mai's son. Like his parents, he is trained in the ninja arts, but mixes them with common street techniques. All he wants is Andy's approval. *Ludwig Krauser Krauser's son who wants revenge on Terry Bogard for making his father commit suicide. Bosses *Omar Amilia An odd character. Shaky and never looks clean. Obsessed with hexes and wishes to curse the world. *Kain The returning villain from the first ''Garou, ''continuing his attempts to make everyone oppressed. Game Mechanics *TOP returns, but with an additional feature: the ability to have your entire health bar TOP, with one penalty: if you pick this, you may not use any combo moves. *Characters run instead of dashing *The game has the dodging from ''The King Of Fighters '95. *Double-Up: This mechanic makes it so if you cancel a low move in to a high version of the same move, it will be more powerful than the high move. Story The second King of Fighters: Maximum Mayhem tournament is about to begin. New faces, as well as some familiar ones show up. Champion of the last tournament, Rock Howard, has fallen under scrutiny over working with Kain, the evil mastermind behind the first tournament. Omar Amilia is the mysterious facilitator of this year's tournament. Something seems off about him, though....... Category:Fatal Fury Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:"T" Rated Category:"T" rated